Bring Me To Life to Leave Out All The Rest
by LinkinPrincess
Summary: Basically, my version of New Moon with a twist. : R&R! Reviews keep me updating! 1st fanfic! Bad summary, but good story! READ! Inspired by Linkin Park and Evanescence. :D
1. Preface and Chapter 1

Lost Forever

BPOV

Prologue

It was hardly a year ago since he left me. My love. My life. My soul. How could he? He promised me forever. Then boom! Just like that, my 18th birthday turned out to be a living hell for me. I had given myself a simple papercut. Jasper attacked me, causing Edward's vampire and very defensive reactions to come upon me. He roared and threw me to the wall, shattering the plates and whatnot that was there. Rosalie and Emmett got rid of him, but Alice, Edward, and Carlisle stayed. Turned out, I had a lot of glass in my arm. Damn, I was in a lot of pain. But Edward will make me feel better. He always did. He always will. But not this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

Driving to school always made me uneasy. I still hoped that Edward would be there, waiting for me by his shiny silver Volvo with Alice, the pixie standing next to him, bouncing with excitement, as always. I knew there was no chance left. I always thought that I wasn't good enough for him, that I didn't deserve him. Turns out I was right. However, I didn't want to be.

"Hey Bella!" exclaimed Mike, as usual.

I nodded as I kept my head in my book, "studying" when I was really trying to hide my tears from him.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was good." I replied.

"Well, I'll see you in Trig?" he asked.

"Sure…" I agreed.

*************

"Any volunteers to answer problem 15? No?" Mr. Varner asked.

I remembered how Edward would take me to his meadow every weekend. I would climb on his back, in a chokehold that would choke any human. He flew through the woods, and we would get there in an instant. I loved the feel of the wind flowing and rushing through my clothes and blowing my hair around. We would sit quietly and talk, talk, and talk. Ahh… Edward.

"Bella? Bella?" Mr. Varner's voice yanked me out of my reverie. "Please answer the question."

"W-what number?" I stammered.

"15."

Aw crap. I didn't know any of this. I started failing this class as soon as Edward left. He had tutored me, and I was passing the class with flying colors. Now, every paper I got back graded was topped with a big, fat, red, angry looking F.

"Ummm…. -9?" I guessed.

"No, Bella. That's incorrect."

Of course, I blushed deep scarlet.

"Mike, what's the answer?" Mr. Varner inquired.

"42?" He said.

"Yes it is."

Finally the bell rang, telling us to go to our next class. Spanish. Oh great. _No me gusta. _

After Spanish, it was lunch period. Everyday, I sat with the same people. At the same table the Cullens sat at. With Angela, Ben, and Mike. Jessica had crossed over to the dark side. I remember the saying, "Come to the dark side; we have cookies." Wow. They _did_ have cookies. Everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

When I got home from school that day, I threw my bag down and started with Charlie's dinner. I wonder what I should cook today. I peeked in the fridge; there was nothing there but milk, eggs, cheese, and some beer. I looked in the pantry; there was cereal, crackers, and soup. Ugh, that meant I had to go to the grocery store. I hated getting out of the house, even if it meant there was a chance that I would see one of the Cullens somewhere in the outside world.

I drove to Wal-Mart and saw the angry and very tortured looking wires sticking out of the dashboard of my prehistoric Chevy. It was a gruesome sight. I found a towel in the glove compartment and covered it. That's better. I went down the aisles with a cart and got the groceries. I had made a list, but forgotten it at home. Oh well. I filled the cart and went to check out. The clerk kept checking me out. It was creepy. He looked about my age. What was so special about me? I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and my sandals. Nothing special. I had my hair up in a ponytail and that's it. What a creeper.

I got Charlie's dinner ready just in time. I made shrimp and chicken stir fry. Charlie seemed to love it. That was good. I made extra, so that there would be some leftover for tomorrow night, because nobody knows what condition I would be in.

"How was your day, Bells?" Charlie interrogated.

"It was good. I have some homework, so I'm going to go work on it upstairs," I lied.

"All right" He said.

I grabbed my bag and ran upstairs. I had no homework, in truth. It was just that when we were dating, Edward had given me his locker combination. I memorized it, and today, I felt brave enough to check it out and see if he had anything in there. I told my Spanish teacher that I wasn't feeling well, so she sent me to the nurse. Instead of going there, I checked out his locker. The hallways were deserted, so that was a good sign. I hesitantly had opened it and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

All of his stuff was still there. Textbooks, notebooks, and binders were sitting there. I took out a random notebook and looked inside. Inside were his notes, his homework, everything, in his elegant script. I took out a binder and out fluttered a picture. It was me. He kept pictures of me in his binder. I had brought my back pack just in case, and when Mrs. Goff asked why, I said that in case I had to go home, I could just leave from the front office, instead of getting my stuff. I opened my nearly empty back pack and put everything that was in there into it. I will investigate later. When I get home.

Now home, I spilled the contents of my bag on my bed. I looked through all of it. Trying to find something, anything. There were some notes that we passed during class in there, and reread it. I opened his Chemistry binder, and there were pictures of me, drawings of me, all of me. I found an old bag and put all of the stuff in there. Then, I put it in my closet, where Charlie never looks. As I stepped towards the door to take a shower, a creaky floorboard's nail hit me in the toe. Ouch. I am going to need to fix that. I reached down and checked to see what was wrong with the damn floorboard. I lifted it up and saw something I thought I would never see again.

My presents from my 18th birthday party were there. I touched them, to make sure they were real, not a figment of my imagination. Yep, they were real. The plane tickets and the CD. So that's where they were. I picked up the CD and put it into my CD player. My lullaby started, quiet and slow. Then, another piece came on. It was unfamiliar, but I could tell that Edward composed this one too. It had his tone with it. After a few more of his compositions, I turned it off. I looked around, and looked in the mirror to see that there were tear streaks down my cheeks and still tears in my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

I went to school the next day, with my spirits high, for some reason unknown to even me. I actually talked, and laughed with my friends. Apparently, his long lost presents had an effect on me. I felt as if he was there with me, lifting my spirits, making me happy for the 1st time in quite some time.

When I got home, Charlie noticed my sudden change. I had come out of my depression and am slowly recovering. During dinner, a sudden idea came to mind.

"Hey Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you think I can maybe go shopping with some friends tomorrow after school?"

"Sure thing, hon." He said.

In truth, I really wanted to try something. I went to Seattle, far away, but it was worth it. I went alone, and felt a little guilty for lying to Charlie. Oh well. I went to some of Alice's favorite stores. I know I always had despised shopping, but I was seriously in need of clothes. I found a couple of different outfits to try on, and they all seemed to hug my body and my curves perfectly. One was this gorgeous red mini dress. [. ]

I went to the cash register when someone caught my eye. It was quite sunny outside for a change, but this woman was wearing a long skirt, long sleeves, a wide brimmed hat, and dark sunglasses. But who was it? Then, another woman, wearing something similar to hers came up to her and they were talking.

It was Alice and Esme. Oh, my gosh. My heart started beating rapidly. I walked up to them slowly, and tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around, and looked at me. I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Alice registered who I was, she squealed with delight, which seemed to me that it had too much enthusiasm. Something was up.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Haha hey Alice!" I said.

"Esme! Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it!" Alice squealed.

"Hey honey! How have you been?" Esme asked, in her nurturing and motherly tone, as always.

"I've been pretty good lately, I guess," I replied. "So what are ya'll doing here?"

"Just shopping," Alice said a little too quickly.

"So close to Forks?" I asked.

"Er, yea!" Alice said.

Esme flashed Alice a glare… I wonder what that was about.

"So how is Charlie, Bella?" Esme asked, changing the subject.

"He's fine, pretty much the same; he's out fishing today," I said.

"Oh, that's nice," Esme said.

"So what do you say we hang out and maybe go see a movie or something?" Alice suggested.

"Umm.. sure, why not," I replied with a soft smile.

"That's great!" Alice said.

Then, her cell phone started ringing; her ringtone was _Untouched_ by The Veronicas… silly Alice.

"Hello?"

She paused for a few seconds, listening.

"Oh yea, get him there ay-sap!"

She paused again.

"Umm… sure, but I'm in the middle of something, so I'll talk to you later, Jazz. I love you, bye."

Alice snapped her phone shut and looked at me with an evil look that probably involved something along the lines with a makeover and whatnot.

I also wondered why Alice seemed so surprised that I was at the store. She's a psychic! And I have NEVER seen a vampire taken by surprise. EVER. Especially Alice. What is up that sleeve of hers?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Alice, Esme, and I had so much fun! Surprisingly, I didn't get a makeover! We went shopping, and then out to lunch. Well, we basically went through the drive thru because I didn't want them to have to force themselves to eat and then have to cough it up later, just to keep up with their human appearances. Afterwards, we went to see a movie. We saw _12 Rounds_ with John Cena… I loved it. Then we headed home, to my home.

I walked inside and let Esme and Alice in. I told them to make themselves at home and went upstairs to put my bags away. They seemed somewhat uncomfortable, I wonder why. Maybe they were thirsty. Nope. Their eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. What _is_ it then?

Well I didn't know. I figured I would call Jacob, just to see how he's been doing. I haven't spoken to him in a long time, and I missed him terribly.

As I picked up the phone to start dialing, Alice suddenly appeared behind me.

"Jacob?" She interrogated.

I sighed. "Yes."

She muttered something too low for me to hear, so I just shrugged and started dialing.

"Hello?" a dull voice said.

"Jake? Hey it's me, Bella." I said hesitantly.

Instantly, his voice brightened. "Hey Bells! How's it going?"

"Pretty good here. What about you?" I asked.

"Same old, same old." He replied.

"Hey I was meaning to ask you something… do you want to go to prom with me?" Jacob asked.

My breath came out in a whoosh. I had a flashback of my last prom, the one with… Edward.

"Bella? Bella. You there?" He said, sounding a bit panicky.

"Yeah, I'm here. But wait. Don't you go to school on the rez?" I said.

"Yeah I do, but we don't have a prom. So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me as your date to the one at your school." he stuttered.

" Um… let me see if I'm doing anything that day," I said.

"Ok… and by the way, do you know the theme of your prom?" He asked.

"Er.. yeah. I'm not doing anything that day, and the theme is fairy tale," I said.

"So do you want to go?" Jake asked.

I took a deep breath and answered.

"Sure, Jacob. I'd love to." I said.

**How is it so far? R&R please! That's the only way I'll keep updating! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Alice obviously overheard that last bit about prom; she wanted to take me shopping for the "perfect dress". I shot Esme a pleading look as Alice told me that we're going somewhere in Los Angeles for the weekend to go shopping. Esme tried to make Alice change her mind by saying things like, "Bella can find a perfectly fine dress here in Port Angeles or Seattle," or "Alice, this really isn't necessary," or "Alice, let Bella pick her own dress from wherever she wants,". In the end, Esme's pleading didn't work.

When Charlie came home, he was quite surprised to see Alice and Esme here. During dinner, which Alice and Esme politely passed, I asked him if Alice, Esme, and I can go to Los Angeles for the weekend to find a dress for prom.

"Oh, so you're going to prom? With who?" He asked.

I sighed and said, "I'm going with Jacob, dad. Just as friends. No big deal."

He just shrugged it off and went to watch some basketball game on TV.

Afterwards, I went upstairs to pack for our weekend. As I picked up this and that, Alice kept shaking her head. _Now what?_ I thought. Esme went to go get the car from the department store. I found a couple pairs of jeans and some t shirts to pack and my holey sweats.

"Bella, don't pack anything," Alice said.

"Why?" I replied.

"Well, I guess it's time for a whole wardrobe change. Just put on some clothes, and grab your purse or whatever and let's go. We'll buy you new pants, shirts, and whatever else you need," She said.

I sighed and decided just to go with it, because there was no way I could object to that. She would probably rip my throat out if I try to say no.

We were leaving that night so we can get to the hotel around 10 or 11 pm. I left a note for Charlie saying how to survive, where to find things and how to reach me if he needs anything.

I hopped into Alice's. Alice's. Volvo. Alice came in a Volvo. We went everywhere today in my truck, and Alice left the Volvo in the parking lot in the department store. My head started spinning. Esme noticed my reaction and tried soothing me. She just put her hand on the small of my back and led me to the car. I sat in the back seat on the way to Los Angeles. Somewhere along the ride, I fell asleep. I know that because it felt like only seconds had passed when Esme was gently shaking me awake. I somehow made it up the room and feeling exhausted, I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

I was officially exhausted. After all of that walking, I just wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep. Alice dragged me into _so_ many stores that I lost count after the 34th one. We went in H&M 1st, and didn't find anything there. We went into Macy*s, Dillard's, and JCPenny, and found absolutely nothing. Prom dress shopping was just too hard. I asked Alice why I couldn't order it online, and she just replied by saying she wanted to go shopping with me.

Esme made it better by letting Alice go into one store to look and I and she would go somewhere else to look at something _other_ than dresses. On the bright side, we found some new outfits for me. As Alice had said, I needed a whole new wardrobe change. I didn't change my style or anything like that, but I did get some of the same kinds of clothes I usually wear, stuff like jeans, t-shirts, sweatshirts, and some comfy clothes. I felt uncomfortable with Alice and Esme spending so much money on me, but they just waved it off with their shiny credit cards.

I wasn't up for any flamboyant or ostentatious dresses, but we went into stores that had them anyway.

There was a Jessica McClintock store that Esme and I stepped into and looked around. A perky woman stepped around and said, "Is there anything I can help you with, ladies?"

I was just about to speak when Esme smoothly cut in. She winked at me before saying, "Um, yes. We are looking for a dress for prom, and we can't find a good one anywhere. Could you please help us? We're sort of in a bit of a hurry."

I mentally thanked Esme for making this go by faster. "Yes, right this way, ma'am," the saleslady said.

She gestured to a rack of dresses that looked as if they would fit me. I ran my eyes over them and I saw one that was just GORGEOUS. I'm usually not the one who would wear pink, but this one was just awesome. It was flattering, and it looked just like the perfect ball gown a princess awaiting her prince would wear. It was strapless, but I liked it. Esme noticed and said, "Can she try that one on please?" The woman nodded and handed it to Esme.

She then led us to the dressing rooms and gave us a stall. It was pretty big, so Esme came in and helped me put it on. I felt the satin slip and slide and I turned around and looked in the mirror. I was shocked. It fit all of my curves perfectly, and I looked gorgeous.

I looked down at the price tag and almost fainted. $560.00. Esme noticed me gawking at that tiny slip of paper and just gave a small smile and took out her credit card. This didn't feel right, letting her pay for everything.

We went to the cash register and quickly paid. As soon as we walked out of the store, Alice was sitting on the bench waiting for us. Obviously, she saw this and wanted to see it in front of her own eyes. I took it out and showed her and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! We have to have to go find accessories! C'mon!" She said, pulling at my arm.

I sighed and let her drag me. We found a beautiful tiara that went just right. Then, it was time for shoes. Alice found me a pair of stilettos that were probably about 4 inches tall, but sadly, they fit perfectly and went just right. We bought them, and I, being exhausted, fell asleep on the car ride to the hotel.

**A/N: How is it? And the link to Bella's dress is on my profile! Should the next chapter be prom or preparing for prom?? Read and review! Reviews keep **_**me**_** updating for **_**you**_**. Accepting constructive criticism! No flames please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: OMG! Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever! I've just been super duper busy and kinda sorta forgot about FanFic! This one is for everyone who reviewed!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

This is it…. prom. Today was prom. Omigosh. I didn't know why, but I was nervous about going with Jacob. I mean it's not like there was anything wrong with him… right?

Ok.. I think Alice has officially gone overboard. Seriously. She took me to a spa, and I got like a facial, and massages, and whatnot. Oh, and did I mention that I got like a manicure and pedicure? Gha. I mean, seriously??

During the day at the spa, Esme got an unexpected call… from Emmett. Oh no. Ha ha, I'm guessing that Alice told him about prom. God knows what he's going to say. If only Alice still went to school. Then I wouldn't feel so lonely. Even if I had Jacob, I just wanted someone close to be there for me.

Esme is just plain sweet. She talked Alice out of taking me out to get my hair done. So for prom, I was to wear my dress, high heels, my tiara, and Alice had a diamond necklace and earrings that went just right. All that was left was what to do for my hair. I think I knew what Alice had in mind, but I decided to go against it. I told her that I simply wanted my long hair in loose curls, and she finally agreed. At 8 pm, I was officially ready and waiting.

Jacob was supposed to pick me up at 8:15 and I didn't know why, but I kept shaking. Alice must have heard Jacob pull up, because she got up with Esme and went upstairs. I bet she'll be looking out the window.

He rang the doorbell and I opened it cautiously to gasp quietly to myself. Jacob was standing there looking dashing in a tuxedo and there was a limo parked on the side of my driveway. Wow. This boy really knew how to impress a girl. He looked me up and down and blushed and quickly looked away.

Oh, my gosh. Was he always so tall? It seemed as if he hit 6 ½ feet already, and he was only 16.

"Hey Bella! You look beautiful." Jacob said.

"Thanks," I said, blushing a deep red, no doubt.

"Well, I guess we should get going. We don't want to be late," Jacob said.

"All righty then," I replied

As we got into the car, I swear I saw Esme and Alice through the window talking frantically to someone hidden in the shadows in my room. But who _was_ that someone?

**A/N: How was it?? Good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible? Magnificent? Atrocious? Haha I'm running out of adjectives here! Pleeeeeeease review!! Who do ya'll think that **_**someone**_** is? Next chapter is… prom!! And by the way, I'm super duper sorry for not updating for like ever. My last update was April 14****th****! Whoa! Sorry for seeming like I dropped off the face of the Earth. Hehe. Enjoy and review!! Remember… reviews from ya'll keep me updating! :D Bella's prom dress's picture on my profile, and so is Jacob's tuxedo. Oops! Almost forgot! BELLA DOES NOT KNOW THAT JACOB IS A WEREWOLF… yet. Tee hee. **

**Love,**

**LinkinPrincess(: **

*****Title changed to Bring Me To Life to Leave Out All The Rest*****


	11. Chapter 11 Author's Note

****Author's Note**  
**

**Hey guys! I am like super duper sorry for not updating in SO long! It's just that I was caught up with finals, state tests, projects, and end of the year stuff. I have been so busy, but thankfully, SUMMER IS HERE! I have been off school since May 22****nd****!! This summer will include….**

**- UPDATES**

**- UPDATES**

**- UPDATES**

**-UPDATES**

**I think I might put Forgotten on hold right now. I kinda had writer's block, another reason why I haven't been updating. **

**I also realized that I have absolutely NO disclaimers! **

**KUDOS TO STEPHENIE MEYER, WHO OWNS THE TWILIGHT SAGA, AND UNFORTUNATLEY EDWARD, EMMETT, AND JASPER. **

**There… that's my disclaimer for the past 10 chapters. **

**Next chapter will be up by this weekend… maybe earlier! ;D **

**xox**

**LinkinPrincess **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all and makes me unhappy. lol**_

**AN: Mmkay guys… I know I promised an update like a week or two ago, but I kinda forgot. To make you guys happy, here you go… the first update since forever ago. Read, enjoy, review, move on with your life. **

**Chapter 12**

The ride in the limo to Forks High School was short but quiet. I expected myself to start hyperventilating. Jacob seemed at ease, but I just wanted to get this night over with. As we pulled up into school, I saw that they had outdone themselves this year with prom. The decorations were fantastic and well, it actually looked like they finally spent money to make it nice.

We got out of the limo and Jacob went to go buy our tickets. He seemed pretty comfortable with it, but I was about to break down and start crying. First of all, Jacob was taking me to prom, not Edward as he did last year. I tried to keep my spirits up, just for this night. I realized that there were a lot of distractions meaning I wasn't remembering something I knew I shouldn't.

I saw Angela and her boyfriend Ben and I walked over with Jacob to introduce him to them. After the introductions, the DJ just so happened to put on a slow song… great.

Jacob looked down at me expectantly and he slipped his arms around my waist and I, shakily wound my arms around his neck.

I honestly did not want this to be happening. This was all wrong! Jacob was the wrong guy, I was at the wrong place, and I just wanted Edward back.

We had gone through the night without me falling way to many times. I only fell, oh… you know… 10 times? Not that much compared to last year. It was almost the end of the night and Jacob led me outside saying he had to show me something.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed… don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memories, leave out all the rest… leave out all the rest._

There's my phone ringing. I had set the ringtone to _Leave Out All The Rest_ by Linkin Park, and soon developed an addiction to the band. (AN: Like me! lol)

I took it out of my clutch and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella? Bella!! Bella?!?!?! Where the hell are you?" Alice's frantic voice shouted in the phone.

What the hell?

"Alice! Calm down! I'm at prom with Jake, remember?" I said to her, disgruntled.

"No, no, no. Bella I don't know what decision you made, but suddenly, you just blacked out!" Alice screamed.

"Alice! I'm safe and sound! Calm down!!! There is nothing wrong! I'm just outside with Jake... he said he had to show me something. Alice, can I get back to my night now? I promise I'm safe. Now please leave me alone." I said and hung up.

"What was that all about," Jacob asked.

"I don't really know. There was an emergency phone call and… well yeah. No biggie," I replied.

"Ok… so here we go," He said.

"BELLA! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Alice screamed, running over to where Jacob and I were standing.

"What the hell is going on, Alice!!?" I screeched, my voice going up an octave.

She dragged me over to her and decided to just push me in the car and take me home. I got my phone out and called Jacob, apologizing for the night and telling him there was a family emergency. He bought that story, and after I hung up, I glared at Alice.

She was driving fast and explained to me that my future was abruptly lost, and we didn't know why.

I sighed and got out of the car stiffly as I walked up the front porch steps.

I didn't want to talk to anyone right now and just wanted to fall asleep. I walked into my room and was startled.

It was him. It was Edward. Oh, my gosh. This cannot be happening. I started hyperventilating and tears gushed down my face for some reason I didn't know of. I fell and kept crying. Edward slowly stood up, probably not to startle me anymore, and took me in his arms. I was shocked to see him here. I missed him terribly. He let me soak up his shirt with tears for a good 5 minutes or so. Slowly, my crying stopped. He didn't say anything, and neither did I.

After a little more silence, I went over to my bed and lay down with him by my side.

"I love you," I croaked, my voice thick with tears.

"As I love you," he replied, making me cry even harder.

But then I remembered I was still in my prom dress and went to the bathroom to quickly change. I ran back to my room and walked into his arms.

I fell asleep in his arms that night and dreamed blissfully.

**AN: How was it? Please review! I haven't been getting any reviews lately and want to get at least 50 reviews or no update! **

**Map to review button:**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**REVIEW HERE! ;D **


End file.
